Playing Cupid
by ills
Summary: Trunks/Usagi. Upset over the fact that Gohan had a grandchild before his children could; Vegeta decides to take matters into his own hands by finding his son a mate. By any means necessary, including kidnapping the perfect candidate.
1. The Unspoken Battle

_Declaimer: If I owned Vegeta I would make him blast all my bills and debt, then make him rob all major banks for me so I would be as rich, if not richer then Bill Gates. But, unfortunately for me I don't own Vegeta, Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon… and I still have to pay all my bills. _

**Playing Cupid**

**Prologue**

Vegeta was seething.

This wasn't something that would be considered out of the ordinary for the sayjin prince. It was widely known and mostly accepted that the prince was an angry man what some might consider a bit antisocial. Considering this, it shouldn't be any surprise to have found him currently leaning against the far wall of the Capsule Corps living room.

Various decorations such as streamers, cone hats and balloons were littered about the room.

That idiot woman he had mated with had invited the moronic family of Kakarott over again as well as the noseless android family, the jolly green giant, the old pervert and his pet porky.

Vegeta rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day while gritting his teeth.

He was irate that his mate had actually had the nerve to threaten him…

Him!

The Prince of Sayjins!

…into attention this _celebration_.

All the sounds that they were making were putting on him edge. He had to resist the urge to send them all into the next dimension. That is, all except his family, of course. But, he knew if he did his mate wouldn't be too pleased. Then in a year or so she would just wish them all back.

It would be a never ending cycle.

There wasn't even a word to describe his feelings of missing precious training time for _this_.

But, you can guarantee he was fucking pissed the fuck off at what these moronic baboons were all _celebrating_.

His mate had wasted time planning it for weeks.

In Vegeta's mind it wasn't even a day worth noting, much less _celebrating_.

They had been noisy and irritating him all day over the birth of Kakarott's grandbrat being born into the world.

Whoopty freakin' doo.

It seemed to him as if Kakarott was challenging him from beyond the grave. Just imagining him sitting on his cloud laughing at the Prince of Sayjins was enough to make his blood boil.

_Always one step ahead._

Upon first arriving on this blue planet Vegeta had been defeated in battle for the first time by Kakarott.

_First slash to his pride._

Kakarott had also prevailed over his childhood tormentor, becoming a Super Sayjin in the process. A level that should have been Vegeta's to achieve first.

_Second slash to his pride_.

Even after he had achieved Super Sayjin status, Kakarott was always stronger, faster than the Prince. Even so, his future brat had been for a fleeting moment stronger than even him and his brat.

_Small victory. _

But, now it seemed that no matter how hard his brat trained he would never surpass Kakarott's brat, or for that matter ascend to Super Sayjin 2.

_Low blow. _

With age came more knowledge for Vegeta as he learned that not all battles and victories as small as they maybe, were fought fist to fist but rather more strategically. A cold war had been silently brewing between the full blooded sayjins for years, concerning not them but instead their offspring.

At first Vegeta had mated not intending on producing a brat.

When Trunks arrived into the world nine months later for the first couple of months he felt apathetic towards him. Later he reasoned that he needed an heir to take up his title after he was decease to continue the great sayjin legacy.

What had first provoked their war was seeing first hand the power a hybrid sayjin could achieve. After witnessing this, Vegeta had decided to train his brat to be more powerful than Gohan could ever imagine being. The only speed bump to this was the brat's mother, who'd stalled his training more than a dozen times.

Never in his wildest dreams did the prince ever think that he would actually grow a soft spot for his young brat as he rigorously trained him.

No matter.

As the years went by Vegeta began to notice a problem, his brat was outnumbered by Kakatott's, two to one. Quickly he grabbed a hold of his woman and produced another brat…

_A girl brat. _

While Kakarott had produced two healthy and strong male offspring he had produced a male and a female. Vegeta hated to admit it but Kakarott had won another tiny battle against him.

Though for once Vegeta was pleased to have lost this kind of battle for he would not trade his little girl for anything in the world.

Over the years he'd grown fond of his two brats but it was his little girl's unyielding affection that had melted his heart.

With them he could secure his linage and make damn sure that his family was superior to that low class idiot's line.

He had been certain of this until Gohan and his wife had announced that they were going to have a baby. At first he hadn't been worried, but then when the news came to him that they had produced a female he had grown livid. It had taken him three hours solid in the gravity room to regain his composure.

Vegeta couldn't believe it, it never failed. Whenever he achieved Kakarott was always one step ahead of him. While he was the first to have a female hybrid, Kakarott's idiot clan had produced the first female one-quarter sayjin as well as the first grandbrat.

Vegeta's eyes drifted towards his daughter, Bra.

He shook his head.

No, she was far too young to even think about mating. Actually, the mere thought made his blood boil.

His onyx eyes switched directions, drifting towards his son Trunks, who was sitting on the couch quietly talking to his best friend Goten.

"Vegeta, would you quit mopping and join the party," Bulma crossed her arms tightly over her chest as she glared at her husband.

A stern _hmpt _was what she got in response as Vegeta turned his face away from her.

Bulma could feel her own anger rising but tried to stifle it, not wanting to start a needless fight during the party. She strained her voice, trying her best to keep it sounding pleasant. "Don't you want to see the baby?"

Videl tried her best to smile at the arrogant prince as she subconsciously tightened her hold on Pan, cradling towards her own chest.

When Vegeta finally inclined his head towards them, his expression didn't mask his fowl mood. "Frankly I'd rather chew nails then waste my time looking at Kakarott' brat's spawn." He replied gruffly before pushing himself off the wall and making his way out of the living room.

"Jerk!" Bulma yelled towards him as she began blowing up into a full out tirade, complaining about all her husband's faults.

It was then that a semi-crazy idea had popped into the prince's head, one that he couldn't shake. He knew that if Trunks mated with a human and produced a boy grandbrat then that would mean a victory on his side.

Problem was that Trunks had never in the seventeen years he'd been alive even courted a woman much less mated with one. Sometimes Vegeta even questioned his interest in the female species.

No matter, he would just have to find his brat a mate.

**--**

**An: Hey guys, this is going to be a short one… no more than five chapters long.. just a semi-humorous fluffy tale of Usagi and Trunks getting together. **

**Um, one warning… don't expect a new chapter for a while. **

**Also my beta is having computer problems so I will have to post the edited version later. **

**Leave me love.**

**Ills. **


	2. Finding Her

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. Also, I made up all of the magazine names on here but if one should happen to share a name with a real mag then I didn't do it on purpose! _

_AN: Ok, before we get started I have to state this, this whole fan fiction was based around a certain photo I saw of Usagi that Takeuchi Naoko herself drew in the __BSSM Original Picture Collection Volume Infinity. __If you've never seen it before, Google is your best friend. I won't tell you which one it is right now because it will ruin the surprise. _

_Dango: _A Japanese dumpling made from mochiko AKA rice flour.

**One**

Kicking his booted feet up onto the desk Vegeta leaned back in the leather chair, further scrutinizing the magazine in his hands. Not even for a brief moment caring that he was getting dirt all over Bulma's important business documents that were strewn all over the mahogany desk. In his mind these mergers and various work documents should feel grateful to even be under the mighty Prince of Sayjin's soiled boots.

'Not good enough,' Vegeta mentally dismissed the girl that was staring seductively back at him from the glossy page of the magazine that sat in his lap, before he flipped it over. It was only a couple of months ago during a full out battle with Mrs. Bulma Briefs herself did he discover the pile of magazines discreetly hidden in a back folder in one of her desk drawers.

The couple had been fighting over the fact that Vegeta thought that Bulma was working too much on her new project instead of spending quality time with their second brat and his little Princess, Bra. While Bulma was defending her right to work and be what she deemed an independent woman.

After threatening his gravity room for the millionth time he had stalked off but had no intention of letting the fight go to her, instead he had snuck into her office.

Not really knowing a thing about his mate's habits when it came to work he'd figured that the files on her new project had to be somewhere in her office, namely her desk. Vegeta had every intention of finding said documents and personally sending them to the next dimension. But, after ripping her desk apart literally, he hadn't come across the documents he was desperately searching for, instead discovering various magazines of an unknown origin.

Curiosity getting the better of the Sayjin Prince he decided to flip through them. What he discovered inside the pages shocked Vegeta; never in his wildest imagination did he think that his mate would take their son's mate choice seriously.

At least that's what he had thought.

On Planet Vegeta he distinctly remembered that his Father had informed him of such a tradition, where men look through pictorials of women to choose a potential mate. Vegeta had simply figured that these were the same.

After first discovering them he had slipped them back inside his mate's desk drawer. Never had he from that moment on either thought differently of them nor connected the dots and figured out that these were the same kind of magazines that he condemned Master Roshi for gawking at.

'I wouldn't want to chance the possibility of my grandbrat coming out with red hair.' Vegeta mentally stated before closing the magazine and tossing it carelessly to the floor, disgusted.

Already scattered underneath the chair were various magazines entitled: Busty Beauties, College Fantasy, Lolita Babes and The World's Best Redheads.

While letting out a frustrated sigh he picked up the last magazine entitled College Vixens.

Flipping through the pages it seemed that all the girl's flaws seemed to pop out to the Sayjin Prince so severely that he couldn't focus on anything but them.

_Too busty. _

Trunks, his brat was new to the world of women and he didn't want to deliver him something that the Sayjin Prince didn't think he could handle.

Basketball sized boobs were simply out of the question.

_Too hairy. _

Vegeta sincerely didn't want any wolverine-like spawn running around the compound.

_Eyes too far apart._

No freak babies allowed.

_Hips not wide enough. _

Alas, if Vegeta was looking for a concubine for his son then this girl would have been perfect but since he was looking for a brat producer this girl wouldn't fit the bill.

He wanted a woman with strong, wide child-bearing hips.

_Bird lips._

What? He wanted his brat to get some enjoyment after all.

Right as Vegeta was starting to give up hope he flipped to page forty-six and there she was.

What he deemed to be the perfect woman.

Vegeta had to admit that if wasn't already bounded to his woman then he would have wanted to claim this girl for his own. Flipping the page over, he took note that they had given this winged girl a three page spread with an additional article on the fourth page.

The first picture in her collection was a photo of her from the waist up, she was dressed in a dress made entirely of feathers and didn't do much to cover her breasts. With her head slightly tilted his attention was immediately drawn to her amazingly gorgeous blue eyes that shinned and almost seemed to pierce right through the camera lens.

A trait that she and the boy already had in common.

Which would mean this would most likely be a trait that their brat would inherit.

Another blue eyed child, feh, the Prince of Sayjins could live with that.

Buns that almost reminded him dangos his mate had made for him a couple of times, sat on either side of her head, letting out a stream of blonde, wavy hair that fell past the camera's eyesight.

Vegeta kind of hoped that his grandbrat would inherit his hair because having a brat that had either his brat's hair or hers would kind of be iffy.

Damn his mate for having a dominate hair gene to his own superior hair style.

And damn Kakarott to hell for his children having either pure Sayjin breed hair or normal Japanese hair while he got stuck with lavender and aquamarine.

Wings were sprouting from her back and for a moment Vegeta couldn't help but wonder if this girl was human or not. The thought seemed intriguing and even served as an opportunity to the Sayjin Prince to strengthen his line further with superior alien genes.

In the second picture he noticed that the wings remained unchanged furthering the Prince's suspicion. The second picture happened to be a body shot of the young girl that cut off just right above her knees. The dress made entirely of feathers was discarded in this photo; instead she stood in a pair of almost translucent pink panties with matching bra and stockings.

What had concerned the Prince about this photo in particular was the fact that the girl had a diamond ring on her ring finger. Vegeta wasn't totally naïve when it came to human customs, he knew that when a woman had a ring on that particular finger it could only mean that she was either promised to a mate or already mated.

Feh, no matter, I'll just have to steal her from her mate.

She'll agree after she sees my brat that he's far superior to any Earthling.

He also approved that her hip size and width were absolute perfection before he flipped the page over. In the next photo Vegeta couldn't help but notice that in the very last picture the winged girl was only wearing a pair of jeweled panties. And, while her arm was covering one of her breasts as she was brining up her hand seductively towards her plump pink lips. He took note of her breast size but took care as to not focus his attention on them.

This was his brat's potential mate after all.

Instead he choice to focus on the fact that not only was she not wearing the diamond ring that she had worn in the pervious photo but that her wings had grown, coming down towards her thighs while various feathers had been extended, curling and framing her body.

Shifting his eyes towards the article he noticed that the girls name was Usagi de la Luna, whereas her occupation was besides being a college student was working a waitress.

Age: 19.

Height: 5'1

Weight: 120

Favorite Position: Cowgirl

The Sayjin Prince couldn't help but wonder what exactly that meant, but continued reading none-the-less.

_What I like most is pleasing my man, doing whatever I can to make him happy while serving him. _

Bingo.

Vegeta ripped out the four paged spread of Usagi out of the magazine taking care to also rip the cover off as he decided hands down that she was the perfect choice for his brat.

Now, all the Sayjin Prince had to do was figure out a way to find this girl.

--

**An: Hm, I don't think any of guys expected for Vegeta to find Usagi this way haha. Anyways, like I said before this story was inspired by two photos from the Sailor Moon art book Infinity, which I don't own by the way. **

**I know I'm going to get this question in the reviews so I might as well address it now, yes, there is a legitimate reason why Usagi is posing for a softcore mag, and no, this will not be one of those "Usagi is a porno star" fics. It will all be explained in the next couple of chapters. Don't worry it won't be a sex based fic. **

**Usagi de la Luna is just her fake name. **

**Oh, and a lot of people have been asking if Usagi is a regular human or Sailor Moon, well actually I had planned on her being a regular human but when the question was brought up I ended up getting writers block and I think its because I subconsciously wanted to make her Sailor Moon. So I ended up coming up with a new plot… hence why I haven't updated in sooo long. **

**xoxoSerenityxox: Thanks for your review! **

**Moonbunny777: Thanks for your compliment and I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing! **

**Buggedoutfreaks: Thanks hon! **

**Lapinkyla: lol, thanks! **

**Summerheart8: I made you faint, wow. Lol Thanks! **

**Silver Moon Goddess1: Thanks for your review, hope you continue to like it! **

**Saiyagurl87: Thanks for your review! Yea, we're all rooting for Veggie-head! **

**Crystal Moon Magic: Thanks! Look above and thanks for first raising the question of wither Usagi would be Sailor Moon or human. Hopefully it will make the story better. Thanks once again! **

**Unastar: Thank you! Hopefully I will be able to update soon! **

**Maric: Lol, thanks! **

**Cosmic-lover: haha, your review made me laugh so hard! Thanks for the review! **

**Fire Dolphin: Yes, she will. Well, we'll just have to wait and see if he wins the battle or not. **

**Watergoddesskasey: Thanks! **

**Purity Rain: Thanks, I shall try. **

**Themoonmaiden: Lol, yes she will be.. hehe thanks for your review! **

**Thanks for reading! Leave me love! **


	3. Ayo Technology

_Disclaimer: What a space monkey, of course I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, duh! Also, I really don't own Google, though I must admit, I do live on there. _

**Two**

"Sir, I don't know how I can be more clearer regarding our policies, in under no circumstances am I aloud to give our model's personal information out to the public." The male receptionist replied quite dryly while mentally rolling his eyes. 'This is the worst part of the job,' He thought as he looked at the shorter spiky haired man that was standing in front of the counter wearing what appeared to be navy spandex and armor. 'The crazy stalkers.'

Vegeta growled, "Just tell me where I can this woman, idiot. I already have been the building where they produce this damn mating book and they informed me to come to you to get the girl. Now supply me her information right this instant or I'll send you on a one-way trip to Other World!" Vegeta bit out the threat while leaning over the counter and surprisingly enough the receptionist instead of cowering in fear like humans were prone to do in front of the mighty Prince of Sayjins, he chose to just yawn.

At most the guy looked perplexed and quite bored. Already being a veteran of the company of more than four years, he'd already become quite desentized to the _crazies_.

Mentally the receptionist, also know to the world as Cole snorted, 'Other World, that's a new one.'

Gritting his teeth almost painfully together Vegeta desperately tried to keep his anger in check and maintaining his composer.

'This is fucking ridiculous, why print a mating book if your not going to give me the information I want?!' Vegeta thought. If it hadn't been for that idiot woman than all of his problems would have been solved already but because Bulma had made him take an oath not to harm defenseless humans and sent him to countless anger management courses he restrained himself. He knew without a doubt in his mind if she'd never made him promise anything than right at this instant he would've reached over that counter and break that moron's neck by now, steal the information he needed before destroying the entire building.

Pinching the bridge of his nose the Prince of all Sayjins couldn't help but sigh remembering all the events that had taken place that morning. The first problem of the day had started off with that stupid _celebration_, then finding that mating book meanwhile discovering the perfect mate for the boy had been easy, the hard part was locating her.

Vegeta wasn't stupid, he'd known with the world's population being over six billion that finding one girl might have seemed impossible for the average person. But, Vegeta wasn't an average person; he was the Prince of Sayjins, a man who could do accomplish anything even if it seemed to be the impossible.

The first place that the Prince of Sayjins had gone to look for a clue on how to find the girl was his mate's lab. He had figured that if she made a device that could locate the dragon balls than she most likely had a device that could help him locate the boy's new mate.

Walking down the hallway from his mate's office was her own personal lab, entering it he was almost immediately greeted by a humanoid model robot of his mate's creation. The robot, which Bulma had dubbed Boxer, was made to be an assistant robot with various functions as well an experiment of her bran new human simulation chip.

"Vegeta, how can I assist you today?" The small robot asked, his mechanical sounding voice seemly echoing in itself.

"Boxer, I need you to locate me this woman." Vegeta stated while showing the robot the photos he ripped out the magazine.

Boxer's cheeks flushed, simulating a human style blush. "Vegeta I don't think Bulma is going to like this one bit," He replied while Vegeta's hand formed a fist.

"It's for the boy you idiot! Now do as I command or I'll reduce you back to scrap." Vegeta threatened causing Boxer to almost jump out of his metal shell in fear.

"Right away," Boxer stated while taking a hold of the magazine's cover and walking towards the computer. Flipping on the screen by pressing the power button he opened the web browser and went to . The small robot couldn't help but chuckle, "As Bulma always says, '_Whenever you're in doubt or need some information in a hurry, Google that shit'_." He continued to laugh and while Vegeta's usual hardened facial features appeared unemotional and bored, internally he was absolutely bewildered.

'Google?' Vegeta mentally questioned, 'What a bizarre name.'

Typing in the magazine's name the results ended up being more than a few racy pictorials but despite that Boxer was able to locate the corporate main office, which happened to luckily be located in Tokyo. "There," His long mechanical finger pointed to the screen where the address was printed in bold letters. "This is where you need to go to find out information on Ms. Usagi de la Luna."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes on the page seeing nothing more than a couple of numbers and words strewn together. "Where's the map?" He questioned while turning towards Boxer.

Clicking back onto Google's homepage Boxer pulled up their maps feature, typing in the address he was able to pull up an exact map and directions to the corporate office. "There," He stated while waving his hand towards the screen.

"What's this?" Vegeta asked while poking at the screen causing it to flip over and fly towards the wall. "Ah!" Boxer screamed as he watched the screen shatter to pieces. Turning towards the alien Prince he narrowed his eyes into little slits, "Bulma is going to be so angry with you."

"_Hmpt_, I know how to handle that woman." Vegeta stated quite arrogantly while crossing his arms over his chest. "Produce me a map or a device to find this woman now," He commanded while Boxer rolled his eyes.

Processing the information for a moment he's brain suddenly came to life, "I have the perfect device for you Vegeta." He stated before beginning to cough. Wordlessly he reached inside his own mouth, shoving his entire arm down his throat before taking a hold of small round device and pulling it out his stomach, through his throat and out his mouth. "It's a GPS navigator," Boxer said while presenting the device to Vegeta who snatched it away from him.

"A what?"

"A GPS, duh a Global Positioning System, it's a navigator." When Vegeta's facial expression didn't change and he still stood staring down at the robot, Boxer couldn't help but sigh. "You type in where you want to go and it gives you detailed directions back," He stated simply receiving a small nod from the Sayjin Prince who wordlessly handed the device back to him.

With a few clicks Boxer entered the desired information into the portable device. "Now, do you have your cell phone on you?" Boxer question while Vegeta scowled down at him. "I destroyed that thing months ago," Vegeta replied and Boxer couldn't help but let his jaw drop in shock. "I'm guessing you haven't told Bulma."

"_Hmpt_, why should I?"

Boxer shook his head and made a mental note not to pay the Sayjin Prince's cell phone bill this month and to furthermore cancel his service. Again sticking his arm down his throat and into his stomach he pulled out an old boxy looking cell phone. Going into the programming he fiddled with the phone for a couple of moments before handing it and the GPS navigator to Vegeta.

"I've already programmed both devices. The navigator will give you exact directions based on your location and if you need to change it in anyway hit the number 1 on the cell phone and SEND, it will call me directly where I can wirelessly set the GPS for you." Boxer said while pointing at the door. "You're all set, Vegeta now be on your way."

Without so much as a thank you Vegeta exited the room through one of windows instead of using the door, leaping into the air and beginning on his journey. Having the ability to fly the Prince of Sayjins had arrived in Tokyo in less than fifteen minutes and using his GPS navigator found the building he needed in less than three minutes.

Kicking open the double glass doors Vegeta entered the building, his legendary scowl plastered on his face. "Listen up humans!" He yelled at the top of his lungs getting everyone on the main floor's attention. Reaching into his armor for the photos of Usagi his attention was drawn to a woman's scream. "Oh my god! He's got a gun!" She yelled causing the whole bottom floor to panic. "Drop the floor," One of the office workers yelled while everyone complied except for a security guard.

"Listen up buddy, we don't want any trouble." The security guard stated while pointing his gun towards the Sayjin Prince. "There's no money here for you to rob and these are good, hardworking people. You don't want to do anything to harm them," The security guard slowly approached Vegeta.

Reaching over Vegeta took a hold of the gun and effectively broke it half while it was still the guard's grasp causing his eyes to widen. Dropping to the ground in both shock and fear tears streamed down his face, "I have a family, a little boy who needs his Daddy. Please don't hurt us," He paused, his sobs overtaking his body while Vegeta looked down at him absolutely disgusted. "What do you want?"

Pulling the photos from the inside of his armor he held them in front of the guard's face, "This girl, tell me how to find her."

"I don't know man; you've got to ask one of the people that work on the magazine." The guard replied, his body trembling.

"Ah, you've got to be kidding; you're not useful at all." Vegeta stated while kicking the guard into a nearby wall. "Listen up humans; I'm only going to ask one more time before I start beheading all of you, one at a time." He paused when he saw three of the office workers faint at his words, savoring their fear. "Where can I find this girl?!" He yelled while holding up Usagi's photos.

"We can't tell you that information," A woman replied her voice shaking as Vegeta narrowed his eyes upon her. "And why not?" Vegeta demanded.

"Because none of us know, we're just the magazine that publishes the photos; we get our models from an agency. They would have the model's contact information, not us." The woman replied causing Vegeta's eyebrows to shoot towards his hairline. "Give me the agency's location," He paused for a brief moment. "On paper," He demanded while the woman shakily nodded.

After the woman had finished writing down the address she handed the piece of paper to Vegeta before fainting. While smirking Vegeta placed Usagi's photos back into his armor before turning around, "Resume your business." He commanded before exiting through the glass double doors pulling out his cell phone as he did so.

Getting a hold of Boxer he was able to wirelessly transmit the information to his GPS device leading him straight to Modeling Agency where he currently stood before a counter staring into the bored eyes of Cole. "Do I need to call security sir?" Cole questioned while propping his elbow on the desk and allowing his face to rest in the palm of his hand.

"No, you will do what I say human!" Vegeta childishly demanded, "I'm the Prince of Sayjins and you will obey my commands."

"Listen bub, I don't care if you're the Queen of England herself you're still not allowed to look at our model's personal files without their permission or the company's. Now, my minimum wage paycheck doesn't cover this," Cole glared at him while picking up the phone. "I'm calling security, I _so _don't get paid enough for this bull shit," He said mostly to himself while swiveling around in his chair.

Feeling himself beginning to lose his compose Vegeta started charging up a ki ball in the palm of his hand, ready to send this Cole person into the next dimension before a loud voice sounded behind him, getting both their attention. "Cole, what's going on here," The person demanded walking up to the counter. "Just dealing with one of the crazies. I'm calling security now," Cole replied dryly while the man looked over at Vegeta and gasped.

"Oh my god, hang up the phone right this instant!" The man demanded while running his eyes up and down Vegeta's form causing the Sayjin to feel just a bit uncomfortable. "Do you know who this is Cole!?"

Cole shook his head, "No idea."

"It's Mr. Bulma Briefs!" He stated causing Vegeta to raise his eyebrows, "Her kept man in the flesh."

Cole straightened up in his seat, "Oh my, forgive me for my rudeness. I didn't know you were married to _the _Bulma Briefs. Do you need anything sir," He asked as he stood up. "Like something to drink?"

"I'm Juro, Models Inc founder and President, how can I assist you today?" He asked politely while Vegeta shoved the photos at him. "Her, I want to know where to find her."

Taking the photo from Vegeta's grip Juro looked it over, "Ah, Usagi Tsukino, whatever could you desire her for?"

"I don't desire her for myself, I want her for my brat," Vegeta stated simply causing the two men to look at him strangely, sweet dripping down their brows as X-rated images flittered through their minds. 'Pervert,' Cole mentally accused while quite suddenly Juro gasped. "Oh, do you mean to say that you want to set up Usagi on a date with your son."

Vegeta growled, "That's what I said didn't I? Stupid human," He bit out.

"Well I'm afraid I can't help you there, _but_ I can send Usagi to Capsule Corps in say two hours time for a 'photo shoot' and your son should so happen to sweep her off her feet then hey, that would be ok." Juno reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call some of my people to deliver some photography equipment," Snatching the photos from his hand Vegeta nodded. "Deal," He stated before turning around and exiting the building.

"Cole, get Usagi Tsukino on line one," Juno commanded causing the receptionist to shrug his shoulders. "I thought she was only commissioned for that one photo shoot, I mean she isn't under contract with us and-"

"No more excuses! Just get her on the line, we need to do everything in our power to make sure she's in West City and at Capsule Corps in under two hours," He snapped his fingers. "Make it happen, this is Bulma Briefs we're talking about!"

--

**An: Yah, Trunks and Usagi get to meet next chapter.. **

**Maric: Haha, I've seen that show a couple of times but that was a good reference. Thanks for the review! **

**Themoonmaiden: Why Bulma's has those magazines will be revealed in due time, I don't want to ruin the joke for ya just yet. Good guess on why she took the photos but your off the mark, don't worry it will be revealed in time. Thanks for the review! **

**Silver Moon Goddess1: Glad you liked it, thanks for the review! **

**Fire Dolphin: You'll find out soon, thanks for your review and I hope you like it! **

**Lapinkyla: lol, hearts and stars. **

**Usakobunny: Glad you liked it, thanks for the review! **

**Christine: Thank you so much for your review and I'm glad you're finding it to be interesting. **

**Chibi Moon Baby: Thanks so much for your review and compliments! **

**B-ko: Thanks hon! **

**Buggedoutfreaks: Good guess that she got em from Roshi, lol… you'll find out soon. **

**Isis: Thanks for the review! **

**See ya guys next chapter, leave me plenty of love! **


	4. Dangerous Beuty

_Disclaimer: Wowie, really, again? Ok, fine. I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z or all the people that made cameos in this chapter cause they belong to Marvel. _

_Shameless self plug: Like Trunks and Usagi fiction, then be sure and check out my bran new stories: _Tokyo Bambi _and _Little Busters.

**Three**

"Just throw it all I the basement, I don't where." Vegeta commanded the small fleet of workers scattered throughout the backyard.

Boxer, who was standing next to the Sayjin Prince, couldn't help but run one its robotic hands down its face, expressing his own frustration and annoyance. "Bulma, _defiantly _isn't going to like this one bit."

"_Hmpt_, does it look like I care whether that woman approves or not." Vegeta defiantly crossed his arms while closing his eyes and sticking his nose in the air, his whole aura screamed _better than you_.

"Psh, my senses state that you do care but you try to hide it." Boxer's entire robotic being began to quiver uncontrollably when Vegeta's eyes suddenly shot open before he turned, glaring at him fiercely, his murderous intent written clearly on his features. "Or it could- no definitely is a malfunction in my senses."

Vegeta replied simply with a stern, "_Hmpt_."

Letting a sigh filled with only his own relief Boxer once again turned towards the Sayjin Prince, "So I'm guessing that being a witness, to whatever it is your planning on doing wasn't what you called me down here for, was it?"

"Perceptive of you tin can," Vegeta inclined his head towards the smaller humanoid robot. "Find the woman and keep her away from this part of the compound, espically from the basement." He growled out the order causing Boxer to flinch slightly.

"I think Bulma is still hosting the party-" Boxer began to state but was cut off by Vegeta's menacing growl.

"Don't think. Go verify and otherwise keep her occupied, understand tin can?" Vegeta bit out the statement as he loomed dangerously over the robotic boy.

"Right sir," Boxer replied before turning around and running inside the dome house.

Unbeknownst to Vegeta across the lawn a pair of the Model Inc workers were critically watching his every move. One of the men, named Clark looked over at Kent while sneering. "Did you see the way he treated that servant? These rich people, I tell you, all the money in the world can't buy that guy an ounce of class."

Sucking as his front teeth Kent looked back at Clark, "That one ain't rich, his wife is." He stated causing a few of the other men carrying light stands to stop in mid-stride. "That," He inclined his head towards Vegeta, "Is what some folks call a kept man."

Behind Kent a choir of _oohs _and _ahhs_ escaped past the lips of his fellow co-workers right as Clark turned towards Kent, his expression filled with confusion. "What exactly do kept men do?"

Kent rubbed his chin for a moment, deep in thought. "Well, to put it simply he's kept around to be on his wife's arm as her own personal arm candy. Why look at those muscles," He stated while discreetly pointing towards Vegeta's arms. "Obviously those are just for show, to simply impress the wife's friends." Sucking at his front teeth once again Kent turned around and once again took a hold at some camera equipment. "Other than that, his job is to keep his wife pleased sexually."

"Wait, so his job is to look good and impress his wife's friends and to screw her brains out?" Clark asked, finding himself a bit dumbfounded.

A simple "yep" was all that Kent offered as a reply as they all picked up their equipment and headed towards the dome house. As they neared the house and Vegeta, Clark could no longer bit his tongue. "Well, yes he's rich but he's also classless and while he's simply arm candy I feel bad for any man that chooses to waste their youth on an old cougar like Bulma Briefs."

At the mention of his wife's name Vegeta sharply turned his head towards Clark, his eyes narrowing dangerously on the taller man, "Care to say that one more time."

Clearing his throat dramatically for his co-workers entertainment, Clark's graze landed on Vegeta's. "I said that any guy would be stupid to waste their youth on an old woman such as Mrs. Bulma Briefs, no matter how much money she has, I mean, how old are you bub, twenty-seven? Isn't Bulma in her late forties, that's pretty brutal if you ask me."

"Twenty-seven," Vegeta furrowed his brow. "_Hmpt_, when I was twenty-seven I was in space killing men twice or three times my age, boy." He stated receiving confused expressions in return. "No," He chuckled. "I'm fifty-two," He declared while their confused expression morphed into looks of disbelief.

"No way," Clark stated while shaking his head only putting a stop to the action upon feeling Kent placing his hand onto his shoulder.

"Plastic surgery," Kent declared. "They practically can do anything these days witht hat kind of surgery, especially if you're willing to hand over trucks filled to the brim with cash for it."

It was now Vegeta's turn to be utterly confused, 'Plastic what?' He mentally questioned but never aloud his facial features to display it. "_Hmpt_, all the lot of you keep on going on and on about _I'm _so lucky to be with that woman, you have it backwards, that woman is lucky that I even gave her a second glance when I arrived on this dust ball of a Planet."

"How did y' figure dat, homme?" Remy asked his Cajun accent unmistakable.

"Because I'm the Prince of Sayjins," Vegeta replied simply, his arrogance filtering through every syllable in his title.

"Come again?" Clark asked while raising his eyebrow in disbelief.

Before the arrogant Sayjin could even have the opportunity to beginning stating the many reasons why he was better than all them and that they should personally kiss the ground his feet grace with their movements, a limousine pulled around the corner catching all of their attention.

"Ah, enough of the chit chat, back to work ladies," Clark commanded and they all begrudgingly made their way towards the back of the dome house.

Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, Vegeta pulled all his attention towards the foreign appearing car in the back of his home. The chauffeur stepped out from the driver's seat and out the car, stiffening upon seeing Vegeta's graze locked on him. Already he could feel sweat dripping down his body as he speedily walked towards the rear door, opening it for his employer.

Stepping from out of the limousine Juro eyes sought Vegeta's, a smile spreading across his face. "Good afternoon," He politely greeted but when he only received Vegeta's normal scowl in return he stiffly turned back towards the vehicle. "My lady," He dipped down, gently taking a small, delicate hand in his own and helping the girl out of the backseat.

Momentarily Vegeta's own breath caught in his throat, his jaw nearly falling as he watched Usagi emerge. 'Usagi de la Luna, or rather Usagi Tsukino' His brain reminded him. If it were at all possible he found that the girl actually looked better in person than she had appeared in her pictorials.

For a brief moment Vegeta allowed himself to drink in her body, her long lean legs, perfect breasts and supple lips, before her forcibly looked away while shaking his head. Placing a hand over his chest he tried desperately to regain his composer and halt his speeding heart.

'I have a woman,' Vegeta mentally reminded himself. 'Why would I want an inexperienced girl, I would have to show her how to do every-' His mind began drifting off, forming some X-rated images before he caught himself. 'She's for the boy! And that's the end of it!'

"Vegeta Briefs," Vegeta almost jumped upon hearing his name, he'd been so in tune with his thoughts that he'd allowed the two humans to sneak up on him. While scowling his onyx eyes locked with Usagi's blue orbs. 'This female is dangerous,' He stated, 'Better keep my distance until the boy makes her his.'

"I'd like to formally introduce you to Usagi Tsukino; she'll be at your service for the rest of the day." Juro stated as he stood in-between the pair, "And likewise Usagi Tsukino I'd like to introduce you to your photographer, Vegeta Briefs."

Usagi bowed deeply, "Good afternoon, please take care of me today." She smiled broadly at him, "I'm deeply honored that you asked me to be apart of your first Ad campaign, Mr. Briefs."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Vegeta replied gruffly.

A little taken aback at his roughness Usagi turned to Juro with a questioning expression on her face while he merely shrugged his shoulders at the petite girl. "Artists," He stated while wrapping his arm around her shoulders, leading her towards the dome house. "You know how moody and antisocial they can all be at times, why don't you follow the workers. When they are done setting up you can get changed into your wardrobe."

Usagi nodded in agreement, "But," Her stern eyes landed on Juro causing the man to stiffen. "If he turns out to be a pervert, weird or just plain mean than I demand a bonus on top of the sum you already promised me." The petite blond demanded, making sure to keep her voice low so Vegeta wouldn't pick up on their conversation.

"How about after the photo shoot regardless if it turns out well or bad I promise to take you out for a milkshakes?" Juro cooed, "We got ourselves a deal?"

"Make it an unlimited supply of milkshakes and you got yourself a deal." Juro began nervously fidgeting when the request past through Usagi's plump lips as he remembered how much the girl could eat but nodded despite the fact. "Call you afterwards," Usagi called out from over her shoulder as she ran inside the building, following the worker's trail.

Juro let out a deep sigh before turning around towards Vegeta, "Usagi Tsukino delivered as promised." His smile disappeared from his face replaced by a serious expression. "As far she knows, she's on a photo shoot with you as her photographer, just you know play around with the camera and act as though you know what you're doing. Have your son come in and sweep her off her feet during a break or something but under no circumstances must you let her know that she's being set up." Juro shivered, "You have no idea how big of a sexual harassment lawsuit we could be facing if Usagi were to ever find out what we've planned."

"Feh," Vegeta snorted while walking past Juro.

"Wait!" Juro ran up beside the Sayjin Prince, "We still haven't discussed the matter of payment." He stated while having the audacity to grab a hold of the Sayjin's upper arm but as he heard the growl escaping past Vegeta's lips knew to let go. "I'm sorry, it's just you know, we all need to get paid."

"Fine," Vegeta gruffly replied while reaching into his armor and pulling out a black plastic card before handing it over to Juro. "I don't care about the currency," He stated while making his way towards his home.

Staring down at the card Juro couldn't help but allow a stream of drool to escape past his lips, Vegeta had just handed him Bulma Briefs's personal credit card and basically told him he had an unlimited budget. 'I got to remember to charge all of Usagi's milkshakes onto here.' He thought before turning around and heading towards his limousine, a Cheshire smile plastered onto his face.

**--**

**An: Don't hit me, I know I said Trunks and Usagi would meet this chapter but your lovely author actually got a few more scene ideas while I was writing this chapter so I had to cut it off. Don't be mad, that just means the story will be longer! **

**I actually don't know how many chapters there will be. I have the last chapter planned and all of Vegeta's parts down (obviously) but Usagi's and Trunks's parts are a little fuzzy so I'm still brainstorming on it. Anyways, hopefully by this weekend I should have it down. **

**I'll try and work on the next chapter on Saturday.. wish me luck! **

**Maric: Tee hee, well we all know that Trunks would win hands down, thanks for the review! **

**Christine: I'm glad you liked the Mr. Bulma Briefs gag, thanks for the review! **

**Silver Moon Goddess1: I'm glad you think so, thanks for the review! **

**Erikatufts: Ah, Bulma's priceless reaction to all this will be coming in a couple of chapters. Thanks for your review. **

**xoxoSerenityxox: They will most def meet next chapter, promise. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the review! **

**Cosmic-lover: Yeah, I got stuck on the last chapter of Obsession so I started working on this. Thanks for your review and continued support! **

**Watergoddesskasey: Thanks so much! **

**Usakobunny: Will do, thanks! **

**Lapinkyla: Glad you thought so. **

**B-ko: Thanks! **

**Isis: Lol, thanks! **

**Buggedoutfreaks: Me too lol, thanks. **

**Summerheart8: Glad you liked it, thanks! **

Oh, and while your waiting for the next exciting chapter of Playing Cupid be sure to check out my new Trunks and Usagi stories, be sure to leave me a review! Don't you just love shameless plugs?

ills


	5. Next time

_Disclaimer: These lawyer people are messing with my Kool-Aid again, sigh, I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball, Sonic the Hedgehog or this Kool-Aid. _

**Four**

_Next time_.. insert action here.

These words so carefully pieced together on a string of hope and of longing were nothing more than a cowardly excuse, a sort of life procrastination if you will. But, unfortunately for our lavender haired hero formally titled Trunks Briefs his time was running out. In the very pit of his soul he could feel that chance, that _next time _slipping further and further away from him.

He could feel _her _slipping away from him.

He knew that he should be happy, crime rates were significantly lowered since the two of them had joined forces but he wasn't. How could he?

Every less bank robbery was one less opportunity to see her.

Every less mugging meant that he couldn't hold her in her arms and fly her away from impending danger.

Every less crime meant that he had one less opportunity to tell her he loved her.

Trunks felt himself becoming anxious and even had to stop himself from committing some form of crime himself just to get her attention. Oh how he wished that a Sayjin hating alien creature would just drop out of the sky and attack the Earth or try to enslave the human race just so he could show off.

Save her from danger.

Be the big hero.

Make _her _fall in love with him.

If she fell in love with his heroic behavior than he wouldn't have to face **rejection's **evil face, ever.

If she fell for him he could just pretend to begin to fall in love with her.

Pretend, fool, he'd do anything to prevent himself from having to say those words to her.

Will you go out with me? 

And wait.. have to wait to see what she would say.

No?

Yes?

I'm married.

I'm a lesbian.

Sorry, I only see you as a friend.

He didn't want his heart broken that's why it was always _next time._

_Next time I'll ask her out._

_Next time I'll tell her I love her._

_Next time I will have a conversation with her that lasted more than three or four lines._

_Next time I'll ask her about Tuxedo Mask. _

_Next time I'll grow some fucking balls. _

Trunks sighed as he leaned himself back on the porcelain toilet seat, in-between his fingers he held a newspaper clipping. A single shot of the blonde haired warrior of justice that he knew practically nothing about.

"If only I could get close to you," He whispered as he stroked the photo with his thumb before reaching down, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

_She_, Sailor Moon the warrior that stood for love and justice was his angel, his secret angel that he could never touch or cage. Oh, but how he was tempted to do so. If only he knew that his angel was currently standing in the room below his bedroom being integrated by his father.

"Girl!" Vegeta yelled while yanking back the changing screen that the crew of Models Inc. had set up causing the very naked Usagi to let out an ear piercing scream.

"Get out!" Usagi demanded, her face reddening significantly as she dipped down towards the ground scrambling for her silk robe. "What are you still doing!? Quit looking!!" She yelled angrily.

"Oh like the whole world hasn't seen it all before," Vegeta waved his hand ignoring the painful expression that crossed her features for the briefest of moments before disappearing behind a veil of anger. While turning around he crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't be overly dramatic, that's a bad trail all you females have, woman."

"What do you want?" Usagi asked while tying the robe's belt around her waist.

"It's not what I want; it's what I demand to know before we take things to the final level." Vegeta stated while closing his eyes, pondering over his questions carefully.

Usagi couldn't help but let out a sigh, 'A pre-shoot interview, now? Damn, I didn't think I would have to go through one of those.' Nervously she ran her fingertips over the fabric of the robe. 'Just calm down Usagi and just answer all the questions truthfully and normally. I'm sure even if you fail Juro might be still willing to pay you something for the day.'

Despite the fact that she knew he couldn't see her Usagi still nodded out of habit, "Alright."

Expanding his armor by pulling at it, Vegeta took a hold of one of the photos from Usagi's magazine spread before whirling around and presenting it to her. Using his gloved index finger he pointed at her hand in the photo, well to be more specific he was pointing to the diamond ring adorning her ring finger. "This, what does it mean to you?" He demanded knowing full well what that ring meant to most human females.

Usagi normal tranquil blue eyes hardened, "That's really none of your business."

Vegeta's onyx eyes fell upon hers, "Don't fuck around with me girl, just answer the question!"

Biting the inside of her cheek Usagi clenched her fists, silently she reminded herself just why she was doing this photo shoot and of the sum that Juro had promised her at the end of the day. "It was my engagement ring," She confessed after a moment of silence.

"Where is it currently?" Vegeta inquired.

She looked away, "How should I know?" She replied while mimicking his earlier movements by crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, it means nothing to you." Expanding his armor once again he stuffed the image inside once again.

"Nope," Usagi answered truthfully.

"Do you have any brats?"

"Brats?" Usagi questioned, confusion seemly written all over her features.

"Brats! Brats woman, how can you sit there and call yourself a girl and not know what a brat is?" He yelled meanwhile searching through his memory banks, trying to remember what word his woman had called the brats. "Children," He let the word slip off the tip of his tongue though he was still unsure if it was the correct human term.

"No, of course I don't have kids," Usagi's cheeks puffed out in irritation and for the briefest of moments a cotton candy haired child flashed through her mind but she stifled the image, choosing to focus on her irritation instead.

"Good, no brats and no other commitments, I approve." Vegeta stated and without saying anything further he turned around and made his way out of the room.

'That was the weirdest pre-interview I've ever been on,' Usagi thought before turning around and begging to get dressed in her lingerie.

Racing up the stairs and through the hallways at such high speeds that would surely make even Sonic the Hedgehog envious Vegeta made it to Trunks's bedroom in less than 0.5 seconds. Without even bothering to knock or wait for permission Vegeta turned the door's handle, breaking the lock effortlessly before stalking into the room. Locking on to his son's ki he walked across his son's bedroom and lifting up his leg kicked down the bathroom door.

"Dad! What the **fuck**?!?" Trunks yelled while pulling up his pants, trying desperately to hide his erection. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Instead of scowling like Trunks expected him to and replying with some sort of rude comeback Vegeta just smirked, "Good brat, you're already ready to mate."

"Huh?" Trunks asked and before he could even begin to open his mouth to form a sentence Vegeta had grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and dragged him out of the bathroom through the hallways and down the stairs at unimaginable speeds. "Ah! Dad, where are you taking me, my pants!" He yelled noticing that somewhere through their journey his pants had fallen to his ankles.

While chuckling Vegeta paused at the basement's door, his hand grazing the handle. "Brat you're going to assist me in finally defeating Kakarott once and for all." He stated cryptically causing Trunks to raise his eyebrow. "How?" Trunks questioned.

"By producing me a grandbrat," Vegeta opened the door and effortlessly tossed Trunks into the room a few inches away from a half naked Usagi. "Listen up you two, both of you aren't leaving this room until you've produced me a strong and healthy **male **grandbrat, understood?"

"Wha- Dad, wait!" Trunks began to shout but ignoring him Vegeta walked back out the door, locking it from the outside.

Staring at the lavender haired boy on the ground Usagi brought her hand up and pinched the bride of her nose, willing away her impending headache. "This is absolutely the weirdest photo shoot I've ever been on."

--

**An: I feel like kind of weird posting this, I don't know something seems a little off, maybe it's me. I dunno, I feel like this chapter is a bit sucktastic, but maybe it's just cause I've only gotten three hours of sleep all day. Maybe.  
**

**Sorry guys, I know I've been a bad author by not writing the new chapter sooner. Sorry, I've been dealing with a lot the past month one of my family members was in the hospital and even on the good days I haven't really feel like writing much. That's why I've only been updating one story a weekend. **

**Anyways, it's my birthday on Wednesday (May 20) a good present would be a lot of great reviews! **

**I want to personally thank all of those that reviewed, unfortunately I'm in a hurry so I can't thank you all individually like I usually do. Sorry! **

**Please continue to support me in the future! **

**ills **


	6. Notice

**Notice:**

**Hey, this story and all of my stories are being put on hiatus. I'm sorry, real talk um today I just found out that the company that I work for are laying all of us and twenty stores off. Which means that I have no job and have to look for another or two to make up for the pay that I was gaining at my current job. With this hardship coming up naturally I'm not going to want to focus on my hobby. Everything is just a mess right now. I will come back one day but I don't know when. Until then love you and thanks for always supporting me in my hobby. **

**Ills **


	7. Peek Show

_Disclaimer: Damn these lawyers, anyways I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. There, happy now? _

_An: Wow, so um this is really late, my bad.. Here's the thing, I started this chapter at the start of June but ended up getting stuck. Then, um, I got sidetracked and completely forgot I even had a story by the name of Playing Cupid. _Blush. _Sorry! It was kind of funny, my jaw actually dropped when I was looking over the pages of my notebook and found my chapter plans for this chapter, 'What's thi- OH MY GOD!' _

**Five**

"Your dad is a little crazy, isn't he?" These eight words that past through Usagi's deliciously plump pink lips felt to Trunks more like a statement than an actual question but regardless of his inner thoughts he still nodded in agreement. "He's always been a little strange in his methods." He began to explain, careful to keep his eyes focused on the ground and not on her form. "But, I can guarantee you that he's never done anything quite like this before."

Trunks felt his voice rise up an octave as he felt her warm fingers brushing gently on his cheek directly below his open wound. "It's alright," He stated while backing away from her invading fingers, already he could feel heat rising towards the very place where her fingers had been mere seconds ago.

Almost an hour and thirty minutes had past since Vegeta had been so kind enough to lock the pair in the basement. Normally one would think that breaking down a locked for a Sayjin would be child's play but unfortunately for lavender haired Demi-Sayjin, that wasn't the case. Vegeta had ingeniously reinforced the door so with his current strength he couldn't even get the thing to budge and with Usagi in the room going super was a no-no.

Vegeta had only graced the duo with his presence once again twenty minutes after he'd first locked them inside the basement declaring that not enough progress had been made by both parties. To correct said situation he decided to rip off Usagi's silk robe which had caused Trunks's super hero training to kick into high gear. Trying to defend this blonde haired maiden in distress Trunks had tried to land a right hook on his father which ended up in tragedy for the young lavender haired boy.

Trunks felt like he could cry.

Not only had he not turned out to be the big hero but he ended up with his father's iron-like fist shooting across his cheek bone.

Still, on the upside at least a woman, a gorgeous one at that, dressed in only a skimpy set of underwear was addressing his wounds.

He'd done Master Roshi proud.

'Damnit dad, as soon as I get out of here..' Trunks's mind began to drift off as flashbacks of every training session he'd ever had with his father began to resurface in his mind. A pink hue formed of his cheekbones, 'I'm telling mom that's what I'm going to do.'

Usagi's light giggles brought Trunks away from his inner thoughts, "What's so funny?" He asked trying to keep his voice as calm as possible and his blue eyes glued to the ground.

"Ah, nothing in particular I was just thinking that while your dad has some pretty strange methods his intentions are pretty crystal clear." Usagi replied with a grin playing on her features.

'What, he'd do anything to surpass Kakarott even at the expense of others,' Trunks thought with a roll of his blue eyes.

Thinking nothing of his silence Usagi continued speaking, "Well, it's obvious that he wants you to get a girlfriend. Maybe its one of those, _I don't want my child to be lonely_ type deals." She paused when Trunks's embarrassment became noticeable as his bronzed skin began to turn red. "Have you ever had a girlfriend," She inquired, "Or did you just break up with a girl?"

Shaking his head Trunks tried his best to keep his blush under control, "Never had a girlfriend," He replied meekly. "But, I do have a girl I like."

"Then why not confess? I'm sure that it would make your dad happy and then he wouldn't have to resort to kidnapping random girls," She giggled trying to make light of their situation.

Trunks clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, "It's complicated."

"That's only an excuse," Usagi replied.

"What about you?" Trunks shot back at her wanting to take the focus off of himself. "Do you have a boyfriend and what exactly does he think of your," He coughed. "Occupation."

Narrowing her eyes on the younger boy Usagi reached over, taking a hold of him by his chin she forced him to turn towards her. "What exactly do you think I do?"

Once again a blush crept up on Trunks's cheeks, "Ah.. well… um.." He tried but failed to form a proper sentence causing Usagi to cut him off. "You don't think I'm a prostitute do you?" Seeing his hesitation Usagi reached back and slapped him across the face.

The strike Trunks knew without a shadow of a doubt hurt her worst than it ever did him.

**Physicality Round: Usagi loses! Trunks Winner! **

But emotionally that was a whole different story.

**Emotional Round: Usagi makes Trunks internally cry like a small child! **

**Overall winner: Usagi Tsukino! **

'I'm no good with women,' Trunks thought. 'I always say the wrong thing, I'm such an idiot.'

Right as Trunks was opening his mouth to apologize Usagi swiftly turned towards him, "There is a huge difference between a prostitute and a pin up model." Her blue eyes narrowed on his, "I don't sleep with the photographers or the talent scouts just get job-"

"- I didn't mean it like that, I'm truly sorry!" Trunks suddenly shouted, bowing his head.

Usagi nodded her head once, "Still, you look down on me."

Fidgeting Trunks scratched the back of his head, "It's not like that," His cheeks turned pink. "It's just I don't understand why a pretty girl like you would degrade yourself in such a manner."

Usagi bit her lower lip, "Not all of us come from wealthy families," She stated, the hollowness and despair in her voice becoming quite noticeable. "I figured since Juro is involved your Father must have come across my first spread. Did he show it to you?" He shook his head, his lavender locks hitting the sides of his face with the motion. "I was engaged once," She began.

"But not anymore?" Trunks cautiously inquired.

Shaking her head in denial she began speaking once again, "That spread was my… well, basically my way of testing things and subconsciously way of telling him the things were over." Usagi sighed, "Unfortunately, afterwards I found out much too quickly that because of that decision my job opportunities were pretty much taken away from me. Every place I applied for either turned me down flat or when I was lucky enough to get hired all my male co-workers took turns sexually harassing me."

Trunks frowned, "That must have been horrible for you." He stated making a mental note to ask his mother to give her a position at CC.

"Yes," Usagi nodded. "But, since I'm in such high demand one photo shoot paycheck pretty much covers my entire expenses for the entire year so I only do one once a year."

"What about your parents?"

"They died, when I was fourteen. My ex-fiancée took me in and for a year we lived peacefully until he decided to study aboard for a year." Usagi's frown deepened, "Obviously I wasn't over my parent's death but I didn't stop him. He said he was only going to be gone a year but that one year soon turned to two, then three. I wanted to see if he still cared for me and that's why I posed for that magazine but all he did was ask for his ring back and demanded that I move out of his old apartment."

Knitting his brow Trunks was torn between feeling shocked to incredibly angered by her tale. Reaching over he placed his arm comfortingly around her shoulder, pulling her towards him. "He doesn't know what he missed out on," He whispered into her hair as she laid her head on his chest.

With dry eyes Usagi laid there listening to the sounds of his heartbeat.

--

"What the _fuck _is going on here Vegeta!" Bulma demanded before crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Hmpt,_ I don't know what the hell you're talking about woman." Vegeta replied.

"Playing stupid, I see." Uncrossing her arms she reached over and took Boxer's hand in hers, "Vegeta, I don't know who you think your fooling but don't think that you can give **my** robot a command and not expect for him to reveal it to me!"

Shifting his glare to the robot standing next to Bulma Vegeta mouthed the word _toaster _towards him causing him to visibly begin trembling before he turned his attention back to his wife. "I'll keep that in mind next time woman."

"Please explain to me why Boxer was sent to keep me away from the basement!" She demanded while Vegeta shrugged. "Well, then," She glared at him. "You won't mind if I take a peek at in the basement, since you're obviously not hiding anything." She said sarcastically, inching towards the basement door.

Internally Vegeta winched before his eyes suddenly widen, "Why don't you take a peek at this?" Bulma turned around just in time to see Vegeta's spandex pants drop to the floor. (Boxer blushed; his hands instinctively covered his eyes before he turned around.)

All thoughts of entering the basement were completely forgotten.

--

An: Eh, not my best work ever but I hope that you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
